We Are Partners
by MusicGirl4
Summary: Laura shares news with the world how will Ross take it? Raura
1. finding out

R5 was in Chile when Ross got the news. It was after a great show, he went to the lounge to rest before having to get packed for the airport. They were going home. Deciding to leave his phone resting on the table ross collapsed on the couch, hearing the object buzz nonstop for five minutes he grabbed the phone to see twitter notifying him of thousands of mentions. He thought they were just talking about the show, then he realized that it was the same link over and over. His curiosity got the best of him. He opened the link. The Headline was not what he was expecting at all.

 _Disney star and Big Machine Recording Artist Laura Marano is Pregnant!_

 _Marano, 20, revealed the news to her fans in a video she released this morning. She revealed that she is eight weeks pregnant with twins and is very happy. She made no mention of the father, although all are curious since Marano has not been seen with a boyfriend in quite some time._

 _17 talked to_ _Scott Borchetta, owner of Big Machine, about the news. "Laura is tough, she is a great person and talked to us about the situation_ _, she came in knowing what she wanted. As far as her album, goes we are being flexible. She is going to be an amazing mom."_

 _We think so too Scott! If you want watch Laura's confession, the video is below._

Ross watched the video.

" **Hey everybody. Um this is a very big moment in my life. I have some news to share with all of you. I'm pregnant. With twins. No it was not planned but despite that fact, I am very excited. I am blessed with a family, friends, and fans that are so beyond supportive, and love me as much as I love them. Alright that's it. I'll talk to you all later I love you all."**

Laura was pregnant. PREGNANT. He collapsed on the couch with major sigh and a hand running through his hair. He stayed like that until he faintly heard his mother telling him to finish packing so they could go home. The rest of the time he was distracted, his family noticed, but he brushed them off.

On the plane he put his headphones in and stared out the window thinking, about everything from the beginning of their relationship and how far they came. He thought about that night how beautiful she looked, how mad they got at each other, how they ended up in her bed. How they haven't talked that much since that night. They loved each other they knew that but it would not be fair to either of them to be together he was leaving and she was working on her album.

When they landed "Riker can you get my stuff to the house I have to go do something." Ross asked immediately. "Ya sure." Riker replied with a nod, Ross slapped his brother's back. "Thanks man. Don't wait up." Ross said already rushing to the exit of the airport. He got a cab and rushed to her apartment.

Laura heard a knock on the door. "Ness I told you I can deal with a little twitter hate." Laura yelled as she walked towards the door and opened the door with her smart smile, a smile that dropped the second she witnessed the blonde on the other side of the door. "We need to talk." Ross said walking in without an invitation. "Sure, Ross come on' in." Laura replied sarcastically. "Laura I have every right to be here." Ross said. "What's up?" She questioned as if she didn't know why he was there. "Damn it! Laura how could you not tell me." Ross yelled finally losing it he looked at her in grey sweats and a fitted blue t shirt with her hair braided and thrown over her shoulder. "You were busy I figured you'd figure it out like everyone else." She informed him with a shrug. "How did this happen we used protection." He asked. "It must have broke or something." She said shrugging again. "And you're not on the pill?" He questioned. "Ross, I had no reason to be." She said. "You were seeing that jack ass." He muttered. "First that was a cheap shot and you know it. Second you know I wasn't sleeping with Andrew." She said fiercely. He looked guilty for second before he got mad again. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure out why I found out that I'm going to be a dad through Twitter." He said. "Because what kind of life would it be for them with mommy and daddy bouncing them back and forth and always having one of us on tour, or set, or in the studio." She asked him looking slightly broken. "So you just decided that you would be a single parent without asking me?" He asked. "Ross, you are almost twenty years old, you've been looking to get out of Disney since season 2, and R5 is taking the world by storm. You finally get to have fun without worrying about the consequences of your Disney image. I didn't want you choose, so I chose for you." She explained. "Well it's not your choice to make." He said looking at her. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just…" She trailed off not wanting to admit to him since she barely just admitted to herself. "It's just what Laura?" He asked. She had tears starting to spill she looked up at him and whispered. "I'm scared." He walked up to her and kissed her forehead for a moment she wrapped her arms around his waist he did the same to her. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant, Laura cried Ross held her tight soothing her. He moved to sit on the couch pulling her with him. "So how is this gonna work?" She asked him. "I don't know right now but what I do know is that I want to be with you." Ross told her looking at her. "Ross-" she started but he cut her off. "I love you and you love me." He said. "People are going to think you're only with me because of the babies." She said. "We will prove them wrong." He stated simply. "How? "She asked he looked right into her brown eyes. "By being us. Laura we have waited for years to be able to be together we tried with other people. And a couple weeks ago we chose our work over us. Not that is bad. But if we're going to be good parents we are going to have to put our family first. Let's just try." Ross told her. "That's all I've wanted to hear you say. I love you." She said with tears spilling over. "I love you to Laur." He said and they leaned in and kissed each other. Once they let out of the kiss, they moved so Laura's feet were in his lap, she was facing him and he rested his arm on the back of the couch. "I'm gonna have to tell my parents when I go home." He said with a sigh. "Or we could tell them together. I'm sure my parents will wanna talk." she said, he nodded. "Ya having you there would help." She gave him a small smile, and nodded. "So I'm assuming your parents know." he said. "They do, but like me they wanted you to make your own choice." She said. "So how are we going to do this with you on tour and me here with my album?" She asked looking in his eyes. Ross sighed. "I'm not exactly sure but first things first invite your parents to my house so I can tell my parents." He told her. "So we can tell your parents." She corrected him. "Let me go change." She said getting up from the couch. She started walking down the hall towards her room. "Hey Babe?" Ross called Laura turned halfway around and nodded. "Everything's gonna be ok." He reassured her she tilted her head with a smile the way he often saw her do as Ally. "Thanks Baby." She replied before continuing into the room. Ten minutes later Laura came out of her room wearing light blue ripped jeans and her walk on the moon faded red sweatshirt. He smirked at the sweatshirt knowing that he the same one at home in one of his suitcases. "What? I'm not going to be able to wear it soon." She said standing in front of him. "You ready?" She asked him, he nodded. "Who's driving?" She asked. "I got a cab from the airport." Ross informed her she nodded grabbing her keys off the counter. They walked out of the apartment into the parking lot. "Do you wanna drive?" She asked him. "Sure." He said she tossed him the keys and they got in the car. While driving Ross turned on the radio expecting to hear either walk the moon or her favorite radio station instead he was greeted with the sound of his own voice sing Do It Again. He glanced at Laura. "The song helps when I'm stressed." She told him, he nodded picked up her hand from her lap and brought it to his lips and kissed it she smiled and brought their hands down to rest. "Ross do you think we're moving fast?" She asked. "We've been best friends for four years and we waited until you were pregnant with my kids before we started dating. I don't think we are moving too fast." He told her. "It's just a big jump." She said. "Not as big if we jump together." He glanced at her and chuckled she giggled. "Cheesy." She said with a smile. "No, Laura we have waited so long to be together without worrying about the show or having people think that it's for publicity and I know that there will be people saying we're only together because you're pregnant but we will know the truth and our friends and family will know the truth that's all that matters." He told her she smiled at him and brought their joined hands to her lips nodded against his hand gently smiled and kissed his hand before placing their hands in the middle. Before long, they had pulled up to the front to the Lynch's house, got out and walked up to the house stopping at the front door on the front porch. Laura glanced at Ross who glanced at her then back at the door with a massive sigh and nodded Laura grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Ross opened the door the couple walked in and walked straight into the kitchen where his parents and Ryland were. "Ryland get out." Ross said immediately their parents looking at the couple whereas Ryland who was leaning on the island in the middle of the kitchen never looked up from his phone Ryland replied. "No you don't own the kitchen Ross." Laura could tell that her normally overly calm boyfriend was becoming more nervous the longer they stood there just looking at his parents. "Ry, can you give us a minute, please." the second his name left Laura's lips he was done leaning on the island and he was looking at her. "Ya, sure." he said and walked out she could tell by the way he looked at her that he knew not that she was surprised. When he was out of the Kitchen Stormie greeted the couple. "Hi guys, Laura how are you?" she asked so Stormie and Mark didn't know. "We have something to tell you." Ross said giving Laura's hand a squeeze. "We're pregnant." He added the Lynch parent's smiles dropped and Stormie stopped stirring the noodles on the stove. Then the doorbell rang. "I'm gonna go grab my parents." Laura says quietly and releases his hand she walked to the door now greeted by Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland all watching TV in the living room. When she got to the door she was greeted by her parents and a confused looking Riker "Hey guys we are in the kitchen." she tells her parents and waves at Riker.

When all are in the kitchen Stormie and Mark are asking the questions that the Marano's had learned of before the video was released. "So you guys ended up in a screaming match about your relationship then just had sex?" Stormie asked confused. "Mom we didn't take it lightly we have always had feelings for each other you know that. We just decided that work needed to come first." Ross explained. "So did you know before Laura's announcement went up?" Mark asked. "No he didn't." Laura said. "Laura!" Ellen said shocked. "It was stupid. I should have told Ross. I knew that but I also didn't want to choose, I thought it would've been easier, but I should have known Ross want that and he would not let that happen. I'm sorry too all of you for doing that." Laura explained to the group of parents in the kitchen. "Laura and I are happy about the twins, we realize that it may take you guys a lot more time to get to that point, but we can't do this alone, we are gonna need especially with the album and the tour." Ross said. Impressed with their kids maturity levels in dealing with the situation the parents nodded in agreement. Two hours later they had finally figured out an agreement. "So we will get all my doctor appointments early in the week and early in the day you'll fly out then back to where ever the band is, then I'll record Monday afternoon through Friday morning then fly out to you and the band every weekend till the tour is over, and we'll go from there." Laura said confirming with everyone, they all nodded their heads. "Alright, go tell the ones in the living room they are going to be uncles and aunts." Stormie told the barely adults in front of her. "Mom you know you only had one girl. Right?" Ross asked. "Vanessa joined your siblings about an hour ago." Ellen told the couple.

Laura and Ross walked into the Livingroom. "So my little brother is gonna be a dad." Rocky says as they enter the room. "You guys don't hate me right?" Laura questioned as she sat on the couch. "No we love more now more than ever." Rydel said giving her a hug from her seat next to her. "Ya Laura you know this only means that you are officially apart of the family by blood." Riker says from the other couch next to Vanessa and. "the bottom line is if you guys are happy than we're happy." Rocky says from a chair. "Thanks guys." Laura says touched. Ross then realizessomething. "Laur come here." Ross says from his spot, still standing. He grabs his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, he hands his phone to Ratliff, Laura then knows what Ross is doing and stands in front of Ross, he pulled her into his chest and placed his hands on her stomach she placed hers over his Laura glanced at Ross who was smiling in excitement and awe at the first time interacting with their kids, Laura smiled at him. Ross then kissed her cheek, Ratliff capturing every moment of this exchange Laura then kissed his cheek. Ellington then handed Ross's phone back and the couple looked at the pictures. Ross sent the pictures to Laura. And posted the picture of him kissing Laura on the cheek and you can still see their hands, with the caption:

 _My girl told us all some incredible news I'm a Daddy._

With the hashtag: BabyLynches

Before posting her picture Laura saw her boyfriend's post. "Hashtag baby Lynches, who said we were going to name them Lynch, what if I wanted their last name to be Marano?" Laura questioned "Or hyphenating." Came Vanessa's suggestion to which Laura nodded and Ross started to cringe. "Ross, I'm kidding they're going to be Lynches." Laura said with a smile and a slight laugh he visibly relaxes. And they go and sit on the couch with Laura tucked into his side. "You guys wanna watch movie?" Ryland asked everyone nodded. They chose Neighbors and as it started Laura posted the picture of them smiling that Ratliff took with the caption: _My man is gonna be an amazing dad._

She put the same hashtag.

An hour into the movie Laura was passed out on Ross's shoulder and Damiano and Ellen were coming out of the kitchen. "Do you want us to take her home?" Damiano asked Ross. He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and shook his head. "Nah, let her sleep besides we took her car here." Ross said Damiano nodded and smiled before the Maranos left at that point Vanessa got up saying she has shooting in the morning. When she got to hugging Ross she warned him. "If you break her heart I will break your face." She said and they smiled both knowing he was not going to. After the movie Ross brought Laura upstairs to his room and placed her in his bed then changed into his pajamas and joined her.

At five in the morning Laura ran to the bathroom at the loss of heat Ross woke up and was confused until he heard a noise of someone was sick the realization hit him and he bolted up. Ross ran to the bathroom, opened the door and there was Laura on the ground heaving over the toilet. In a flash Ross was with her holding her hair back. When it looked like she was done she leaned up against his chest. "Sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this." She said. "Laura. We are partners. End of story, if you need me you need to wake me up. I do not care where I am in the world we are in this together. She nodded weakly and they slowly got up. Ross went downstairs greeted by his mom and sister in the kitchen. Stormie smiled at him she was making breakfast for the band as they had an early interview. "So Laura is brushing teeth she got hit with morning sickness. She'll be down in a minute." he said. "That's too bad, give her some saltines." Stormie told her son. Ross then got an idea. A few minutes later when Laura came and sat in one of the stools around the counter Ross stuck a plate in front of her she looked down and smiled an Apple slice smile, globs of peanut butter for eyes and saltines for hair. "Awe! You made me a face." she said touched. "Eat. It's all stuff you can keep down." He told her crossing his arms. "As sweet as this is you know what I really want?" She asked him as she was asking him this he went to the fridge and pulled out a gogurt tube and handed it to her when he was standing in front of her. "You have to eat at least half of that before eat the gogurt." Ross said. "You know me so well." Laura said. "Yo Ross guitar hero? I'm gonna beat you." Rocky's voice was heard from the living room Ross looked at Laura. "have fun go play." she nodded her head towards the living room he brought his hands to her cheeks and kissed her, before telling his mom to make sure she eats and goes and plays."Rocky I'm going to beat your ass." He says while walking into the livingroom. Rydel caught the kiss on camera with the plate in front of them and posted the picture with the caption: _I gonna be an aunt!_ With the hashtag that her brother created last night.


	2. Deal

"Boys lets go we are gonna be late!" Came Rydel yelling from the stairs, Laura came from the living room where she was watching Ross kick Rocky's ass in guitar hero twenty minutes ago. Walked to her. "I'm gonna go." Laura told her she looked at me a little strange. "Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded. "Ya, he is getting ready. Tell him I'll text him later." She told her before going in for a hug the blonde instantly accepted. "Thank you Dells." Laura said. "For what?" The blonde asked. "Just for being a friend and just being you." The blonde hugged her friend a little tighter with a smile then let out. "I'm always in both of your corners. You just keep my nieces safe. I'll take nephews, but I'm hoping for nieces." She said with a smile and shrug of her shoulders. Laura chuckled with a smile and nodded. "That I can do." She told the blond before reaching for the door and opening the door. "Bye." She said slipping through the door. Twenty seconds later Ross came down the stairs. "Laura." He called. "She getting in her car, she didn't wanna bug you she'll text you later." Rydel said and he walked out the door to see Laura in her car he ran to her window and tapped on it before she put the car in reverse. She rolled down her window. "What are doing?" Ross asked and ducked so they were eye level to each other. "Sitting in my car. "She answered. "Where you going?" He asked. "Home. Ross what's up?" She asked. "Number one you attempted to leave without saying goodbye number two I wanted you to come to you to come with us to the interview." He told her, Laura sighed. "I thought we decided, together but separate, plus I slept in these clothes and all I have is my spare make up bag in the trunk." She reasoned with him. "I have a sister." He replied so she tried to reason with him. "Ross-" she started. "Laura come on I want you there." He said she got out of the car. "But in the next couple of months your fans are going to see so much of me and I want them to focus on you and the band not us." She explained. "Laura you know Ryan is going to ask whether you're there or not. Just like all the others will on tour. Please just come you'll hang out with Ryland we'll all grab lunch afterwards." he asked. "Fine but you're driving so I can do my face." She said he sighed. "You don't need make up, but deal." He agreed and they went inside.

* * *

Interview

"And we are back with R5 in the studio, how are you guys?" Ryan asked the group various goods and greats were said. "So you guys have been touring for about the last six months and you guys go until March right? Now do you guys have any plans for after tour?" Ryan asked. "Sleep." Came Rocky's reply with agreement from the group. "When it's done we'll start writing for the next album, and Ross is gonna go to Canada for a couple months to film a movie." Riker said. "Alright very nice, we'll get to the movie in a minute. That seems like a long to be on the road I would imagine that you guys eventually start to get home sick right?" Seacrest asked. "I do, at times, but I mean we travel with their family so I think it's extremely rare that we ever truly get homesick." Ellington answered. "Ya, it used to be that I could go months without really feeling like I wanted to be in LA, as long as my friends were fine I could be on tour and not really miss anything." Ross added the rest all agreed. "Now Ross congratulations are in order." Ryan said Ross smiled. "Thanks." He replied knowing where this is going he turned in his chair so he could slightly see Laura through the window behind the band. "For those of you who are listening and don't know Ross and his girlfriend are expecting twins. Now you met Laura, your girlfriend on set is that right?" He asked. "Ya, we met on set of Austin and Ally and we've been friends for years. We're excited. " He said. "What are the fans reactions?" Ryan asked. "You know I haven't really looked after I posted the picture last night we all watched a movie and this morning I just didn't look. So I'm sure Laura knows more." Ross said he looked at Laura through the window and smiled at her she smiled back but it was not her full smile he knew something was wrong and he made a mental note to talk to her about it and would ask her later. Her face made something click in his head the first thing he heard when got to Laura's last night. _"Ness I told you I can deal with a little Twitter hate._ " The interview lasted for little while before they sang and the interview was over. The group deciding to meet up for lunch in an hour.

* * *

Back at Laura's apartment Ross walked around Laura's room looking at pictures when something caught his eye pinned up on the wall. "Babe what's this?" He asked seeing a poster board that appeared to have two different stomach out lines in black sharpie with a size in inches and month one and month 2. Laura walked out of the closet and stood next to him. "It's a chart every month we measure my stomach and write it with the month next to the outline so that we can see how much my stomach grows." She smiled up at him he smiled back. "Hey can I borrow your laptop while you're showering?" He asked. "Sure." She said he walked to the counter that divided the living room and kitchen pulled, out a stool, sat down, and jiggled the mouse to wake up the computer. There was no password and the last tab that was used was not what Ross was expecting to see pulled up on her Twitter. As if remembering what was up Laura yelled. "Ross wait!" She came running down the hallway only to get to him to see that he was scrolling and looking pissed. He got up off the chair looking angry. "Laura what the hell." He said the anger in his voice clear as a bell. "It's not a big deal." She said looking like she was a kid who ate the last cookie. "Oh it's not?" He questioned. "No-" she started. "So it's not a big deal that woman that I love and the mother of my children is looking at that shit. Is that why you thought I was Vanessa yesterday when you answered the door because you told Ness that you were reading Twitter hate?" He asked trying to figure out why she was doing this. "Oh you caught that?" she asked although it was rhetorical Ross answered. "Ya I got that." "For all the hate there is a lot of love." She reasoned. "That's good Laura why are you reading this shit? You never used too." He said. "See this is why I didn't want you involved." Came out of Laura's mouth be fire she could stop it and the tears started to fall knowing what she implied although she didn't mean it. "Oh do you just wish that I had left you on your own and abandoned my kids?" He yelled. "No! Of course not. But I am worried that this will throw a wrench in your career, and you may one day grow to resent me for that." And just like that he saw everything, she needed him and she knew how hard he had worked together to where he is just like he knew how hard she worked. She was scared he'd think that she had screwed up his life. He sighed, ran his hands over his face, walked over to her and looked in her eyes. "I'm not worried about that for a second because that is never gonna happen." He moved his hands to hold her face so she was forced to look at him. "What I worry about is you reading that shit and starting to believe that you are a slut or a whore or whatever else they say and I'm not going to be here to tell you how beautiful or smart or amazing or funny or talented you are and how amazing of a mom you're going to be." He said wiping her tears away her eyes really red and puffy she nodded and hugged him. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it at all when I said." She started but was cut off by Ross shushing her. "I know you didn't. It's ok." He soothed her. By the time she was settled enough to get ready it was time to go so she put some foundation on but you could tell she had been crying so she grabbed her sunglasses, Ross had his tucked into his shirt. Then they left the apartment.

* * *

When they got to the restaurant it was surrounded by paparazzi which because it was a small local diner was not normal. "How did they even find this place?" Laura asked. "They must've followed everybody else from the station." He concluded and pointed towards the picture window where the band and Ryland were sitting Laura's head following his hand. "You ready?" He asked they both put on their sunglasses and she nodded and they got out of the car. When Ross made his way around the car he grabbed her hand and walked towards the mob of paparazzi the second they realized that the couple was there the flashes started going and questions were being thrown at the couple in all different directions. "Do you want boys or girls?" "When did you get together?" "When are you do?" "Are you excited?" Seeing that the flashes and the close proximity was affecting Laura Ross let go of her hand, panic started to course through her, not because she hadn't dealt with this before but because she had never dealt with it this intense before. Roses arm came around her shoulders in seconds and brought her into his side she buried her head in his chest as best she could he also held that hand that was around her neck and shielded her eyes as best he could. He stuck his other hand out in front of them asking them to back up and answering them with "no comment." Once they were inside the diner they took off their glasses and walked towards the table, and sat down. Laura next to Rydel. "Hey you ok? They looked like vultures out there." The blonde asked, Laura looked at Ross before back at Rydel with a smile. "Ya my knight and shining armor had my back." She said Ross slung his arm on the back of Laura's chair. When the waiter came over they got a plate of fries for the table and then everyone ordered then it was Laura's turn. "I'm actually ok thanks though." She said Ross immediately answered. "She's kidding two waters and we are gonna split a grilled cheese. Please thanks." He said Laura gave him a pointed look. "You're pregnant. You're eating." He said with no room for arguing in his voice. "Fine but if I get sick I'm gonna wake you up." She warned him. "Deal." He agreed and leaned in and kissed her temple. Everyone laughed at the couple before they talked about what they were all watching on Netflix.

* * *

hey all thanks for reading! also i you have an Instagram follow me at rauralovefakeedits

please review


End file.
